Dessert
by NickyRockit
Summary: A little one shot I wrote after given the prompt with the word "Whipped Cream". Rated T for suggestive content.


Sweets were very rare in Deluxe, strange actually. Kane had classified sweet treats as something poisonous when he started running the city, and so, banned the sweet delights. It was only allowed under special circumstances, so unless you were born with a low sugar problem, there was no way on getting your hands or taste buds near a candy bar. Of course, there were other methods for getting your dose of sugar rush…

Julie could never push aside her first experience with sugar. She was nervous, and curious, but mostly afraid. Her father always talked about how wrong the Motorcity eating habits were, and how junk food caused all kinds of health conditions. She didn't want to get sick, and she definitely didn't want to poison her healthy Deluxe body and die of a terminal disease because of it. But one day curiosity got the best of her, and after having the guys bride her into taking a sip of Milkshake, she sipped, and she sinned.

So now it was a usual. She'd have her slice of pizza or cheeseburger, and a vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and cherry on top. She'd have it no other way. The whipped cream was essential, she enjoyed dipping her finger on the fluffy stuff, and trying it before taking a sip, it's become somewhat of a ritual to her. She thinks of it as having a peace of heaven in her mouth, soft and fluffy like clouds, and divine in taste. Today was no exception, and the girl ordered her usual.

She sat on the bar alone, because apparently everyone was too busy to share a bite with her. Though she couldn't blame them, after all, they all had lives outside of the Burners, but what they didn't know is that Motorcity was her life outside of the Burners. She preferred that, rather than driving back to Deluxe, where everything was so healthy, pristine, and dull.

"Cheeseburger and a vanilla milkshake with whipped cream and cherry on top?" The waitress clumsily read the order aloud while holding both plate and glass on her hands.

"Here!" Julie answered with a smile. Her mouth already watering with the scent of her food.

"Here you go, sweet heart." Said the young lady, placing the plate and glass in front of the red head. Rummaging her hands through her apron's pockets, she pulled a straw out, and placed it neatly on the shake.

"Hmm… That sounds really good. I think I'll have what she's having, if you don't mind." Said a male voice next to Julie. But Julie didn't need to turn and see who the owner was, instead she smiled softly as she lazily picked a french fry, taking a small bite out of it. The waitress nodded with a smile at the sudden request, before writing it down on her pad, and continued with her work.

"I thought you were all too busy to eat." Julie prompted, still not making eye contact with her sudden company.

"Yeah, well… I kinda started feeling awkward with Chuck and his Larping pals. They want me to join their next game battle thing."

Julie giggled. "Ah yes, how can anyone forget, you're the Smiling Dragon."

"Ha-ha!" Mike replied mockingly. "How about you? I thought you said something about having a girl's night with Claire?"

Julie's smile subsided, and for a slight second there was a look of annoyance in her eyes.

Mike noticed, and his expression changed to a concerned one. "I guess that didn't go too well either, huh?"

"Oh no, we're fine. But Foxy called, and invited us over…" She answered with a shrug. "But you know, it's just weird. They get along so well, and sometimes I feel like I'm the third wheel. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm happy that Claire is making new friends, specially if they're from down here, I think it's good for her."

Mike acknowledged her words with a nod.

"So since my BFF was having way too much fun with her new BFF, I decided to come eat alone, you know… Since my boyfriend was also too busy having fun with his BFF…" Julie rolled her eyes.

"Ah, I see..." Mike smirked.

"And then everyone else was just busy with dates, and repairs, and watching movies… I mean, it's okay, if you all don't like me, you can just tell me. I promise I won't get upset." Julie finished her sentence with a pout.

The look on Mike's face softened, and he scooted his seat closer to Julie's, stretching an arm across her shoulders.

"Well, that boyfriend of yours sounds like a fool if you ask me…" Mike said with a suggestive tone, and Julie blushed.

"And why is that?" She giggled.

"Hanging out with a best friend is fun and all… But if I had to be completely honest, I would never let a pretty girl like you eat alone in a place like this, because then someone like me sees you, and would love to keep you company, maybe buy you a milkshake or two."

"That's a good point!" Julie nodded. "And if that's the case, then he should totally get worried."

Mike chuckled, following her game. "He should?"

"Oh yeah! Because if a guy like you comes, and wants to keep me company, I'd totally let him." Mike raised playful brow at her. "And if he's as good looking and charming as you are, then it would be difficult for me to not do something like this to him…" Julie dipped the tip of her index finger on the whipped cream topping her milkshake, and softly trailed it along Mike's jaw and neck. She then leaned closer to him and slowly licked the cream out of his skin, and although she wasn't really facing him, she could feel his skin prickle at the contact, even shudder for a second or two.

When she parted, she brought her index finger to her lips, and licked it clean as well. The look on her eyes very arousing.

Mike was speechless at the action, maybe broken, Julie thought. It wasn't until they heard the thud against the table's surface that the leader snapped out of his thoughts. The waitress had just placed Mike's food on the table.

Julie waited until the waitress left for her to lean closer to Mike again, repeating her previous action with the whipped cream, only this time she wiped it on his ear. "You know…" Julie started in an almost whispered tone. "I'm kind of having a sweet tooth at the moment, what do you say we skip dinner and jump straight for dessert, cowboy?" With the tip of her tongue she liked the spot.

She didn't imagine it this time, Mike did shudder.

"Oh you're torturing me here…" He replied with a soft purr.

Digging his hands inside his pockets, he got some money and dropped it on the table, but before leaving, he leaned towards the bar table, and reached for the can of whipped cream on the bartender's side. He thought it wouldn't be stealing, he made sure to leave enough money to cover for that too.

Mike stood from his stool, and walked behind Julie. With the can in one hand he wrapped his arms around her torso, and leaning close to her ear he whispered. "I'd love that. But if you don't mind, I'd prefer to have dessert with you in a more private place…"

Julie was a little surprised by Mike's sudden suggestion, but she smiled.

Whipped cream, and the boy of her dreams. How more divine could it get?


End file.
